


A Far Better Thing

by thedeadparrot



Series: A Far Better Thing [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Interactive Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. For as long as anyone can remember, the city has been split into two halves, Under and Over. Blaine Anderson works as a courier, delivering messages and helping people cross the border. It's a living. He makes do. And then one day, he gets a job that will turn everything upside down...</p>
<p>Links to an external site</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Far Better Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to zulu for the beta!

This was written with the [Twine](http://www.auntiepixelante.com/twine/) interactive fiction engine. It requires quite a bit of Javascript, so it's hosted on a separate site. It's highly recommended that you use the latest version of [Firefox](http://www.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/new/) or [Chrome](https://www.google.com/intl/en/chrome/browser/) to view this as it does use some more advanced CSS features. It will not work at all on IE8 or lower. I haven't yet tested it on IE9.

The full length of the fic is about 25,000 words.

[A Far Better Thing](http://thedeadparrot.github.io/fic-projects/edge/a-far-better-thing.html)


End file.
